One week with Eiri and Shuichi
by HTTS-76
Summary: The title says it all. Includes: jealous Yuki/Shuichi, bitchy Shuichi and lots of naughtiness. Final chapters added!
1. Chapter 1 of 7

Title: One week with Eiri and Shuichi

Chapter: 1/7

Genre: romance, humor, drama, smut

**Warnings: coarse language  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot.

Author's notes: It's been a while since I wrote a multiple chaptered story, but here it is! I do like Johnny Depp, hehe.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Monday: Yuki is jealous

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?"

Shuichi looked up from his pile of paper. Yuki stood in the living room, looking as yummy as ever and asked him what to eat for dinner. Something was wrong with that sentence. _Yuki never asks for anything,_ Shuichi frowned. "Eh …"

Yuki rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "I was planning on making some Italian pasta, you up for it?"

"Sure," Shuichi nodded, relaxing a little. "Oh, uh, Yuki? You know about Bad Luck's tour through Japan right?"

"How could I forget?" Yuki stated dryly.

"We'll be gone for an entire month," Shuichi continued quietly.

"So?"

"Are you going to miss me?"

Yuki snorted and walked into the kitchen. "Shut up and finish your lyrics you brat, otherwise your manager will threaten to shoot you if you don't have them finished by tomorrow."

Shuichi smiled to himself. _I'll miss you too, Yuki._

Half an hour later, Yuki dragged Shuichi into the kitchen for dinner. The blond was watching him, and it made Shuichi squirm in his seat, but he ignored it. "Dinner's good," he said instead.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you eat something that isn't good, and God knows that your cooking is crap."

"At least it isn't your fault. After all, you tried to teach me once, remember?"

"How could I forget that disastrous day?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't cook if your life depended on it."

"I know." Shuichi smiled slightly. Even if Yuki sounded insulting, Shuichi had learned how to interpret the things the handsome novelist said, so he took most of the blonde's insults with a grain of salt.

"Do you want dessert?"

"What do you have?"

"Chocolate ice cream, your favorite."

Yuki had remembered what ice cream Shuichi favored. It made his heart melt into a puddle of goo, but he knew Yuki wouldn't appreciate it if he hung all over him, so he refrained himself from leaping into Yuki's lap. Instead, Shuichi nodded, handing his empty plate to his lover.

Shuichi had grown up since they began their relationship, and Yuki noticed. Though the singer still had his moments of extreme childishness, he had mostly grown out of it. Yuki took out the ice cream and two spoons, handing one spoon to Shuichi and an ice cream bucket.

"Why don't we take this to the living room?" Shuichi suggested.

"Maybe because I don't want ice cream stains on my carpet?" Yuki answered. Shuichi just looked at him and Yuki sighed. "Fine, whatever, we'll go into the living room."

Shuichi smiled brightly and skipped over to the living room, and dropped onto the couch. "Can we watch a movie too?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You want to watch a movie while eating ice cream?" He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Can you turn off the lights as well?"

Yuki sighed and turned off the lights. The only light that entered the dark room was the light from the street lights outside. Shuichi was smiling from ear to ear and took the remote control, turning the TV on. "What movie shall we watch?"

"Nothing that has anything to do with Sakuma Ryuichi or Nittle Grasper," Yuki drawled, uncapping the ice cream bucket.

"OK." Shuichi hopped off the couch and approached the TV. He opened the cabinet under the TV and looked at the row of DVDs that Yuki owned. The man had a fascinating collection, though he was ready to deny anything if you called him on it. There weren't any romantic DVD's, but that suited Shuichi fine. He knew which one he wanted to watch.

He grinned as he took out three DVDs. "Pirates of the Caribbean."

Yuki groaned and stuffed his spoon into his mouth. "Why?"

"Because," Shuichi said. "And that way we can learn a bit of English."

"God knows you need it."

"Why do you always have to insult me, Yuki?" Shuichi asked as he popped the DVD inside the DVD player and returned back to the couch where he picked up his spoon.

"It's merely the truth," Yuki said with a knowing look.

"Yes, well, you can be a little more subtle with your insults." Shuichi rolled his eyes and dipped the spoon into the ice cream bucket. "Johnny Depp is hot in this movie."

Yuki glanced at him from the corner of his eye and exhaled slowly. "Oh, really? I don't see what's so special about him. He's old, a chain smoker and wears make-up."

"Exactly," Shuichi nodded. "Besides he doesn't look his age at all. I heard he's in his forties, but he doesn't have a wrinkle, and with all that smoking …"

"And you told me to quit smoking because of premature aging?" Yuki snorted. "Obviously that isn't always the case."

"He just has this bad boy attitude that attracts me," Shuichi continued.

"Oh really?" Yuki growled irritably.

"Yeah. Orlando is hot too, but not really my type."

"If you like him so much, why don't you date him?" Yuki grumbled sourly.

"He's already in a relationship. With a woman."

"Well, I'm sure that if you dress up as a woman, he wouldn't see the difference," Yuki sneered.

"Are you calling me effeminate?" Shuichi asked, barely keeping his laughter in check.

"Yes," Yuki snarled. "Now shut up, the movie's starting."

*

"Oh," Shuichi moaned. "He's so hot." He bit his lip, eyes fixed on the TV where captain Jack Sparrow was in a conversation with Will Turner.

Yuki gave him a disgusted look and grumpily looked the other way. They had gotten rid of their ice cream at some point, and now Shuichi was making soft erotic sounds whenever Johnny appeared on screen.

Yuki felt more and more agitated, witnessing his lover lusting over some American actor he could never have. Although Shuichi would never know, he had bought those DVDs because Shuichi liked them so much. Now he knew why.

"Could you stop lusting after that American and watch the damn movie?" Yuki snapped.

"Oh, come on, admit it. Johnny Depp is hot," Shuichi grinned. "Just look at him for God's sake."

"I'd rather look at that girl," Yuki drawled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Pretty enough," Yuki smirked.

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"She's British, isn't she?"

"Just like Orlando Bloom," Shuichi nodded. "Don't you think he's pretty as well?"

"I'd rather have the girl."

"Well, what guy is good enough to look at then?" Shuichi demanded, turning towards the blond.

Yuki shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"It's just a question. Oh, look! There's Johnny again," Shuichi smiled and eagerly turned his attention back to the TV. Yuki just scowled and also turned his attention back to the movie.

*

"Could you stop drooling every time Mr. Raccoon is on-screen?" Yuki asked in annoyance. "It's getting irritating and you'll get drool-stains on my carpet."

"I'm not drooling, that man is just sex on legs," Shuichi answered dreamily.

"He's straight, and you don't stand a chance anyway," Yuki said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shuichi huffed, turning towards his lover. "I stood a chance with you too, remember? I thought you were unreachable, but I still have you, don't I?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't mean you can pine after some American idiot. If you were that much into drag queens, you should have gotten together with one."

Shuichi rolled his eyes at the snarky blond. "You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because he has half the world laying at his feet, women swooning over him … You get my point, right?"

"I have half the world lying at my feet too, and I have women swooning over me. And a very effeminate little boy who likes to cross-dress," Eiri huffed.

"That was only twice, OK?" Shuichi looked up at the blond with a smirk. He loved it to wind the novelist up like that.

"Whatever. I did like the sailor outfit better," Yuki smirked.

"Oh, do you want me to dress like that again while you take me?"

"Let's just watch the movie, sissy-boy, maybe that chick can get me hard beforehand."

"Yuki! And you call me obsessed with Johnny, when you're obviously eying that woman?"

"Exactly, now shut it and watch the goddamn movie."


	2. Chapter 2 of 7

Title: One week with Eiri and Shuichi

Chapter: 2/7

Genre: romance, humor, drama, smut

**Warnings: coarse language, sexual content! (Eiri/Shuichi)  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Tuesday: Play time

* * *

Yuki grinned down at Shuichi. "Take off your clothes. It's play time."

Shuichi swallowed thickly, though he threw off his clothes as fast as he could. Within ten seconds he lay naked on their shared bed. Yuki approached him and handed him a transparent dildo and lube. "I want you to fuck yourself with this while I watch. Let's see if you can put up a nice show and make me come from just watching you."

Shuichi nodded and watched Yuki sit down in a chair (which reminded him of how many times Yuki had taken him while using that chair), spreading his legs a little. Shuichi took the dildo in his hand, noting it was a bit smaller than Yuki was. He slicked his fingers up and spread his thighs wide, watching his fingers slide inside his tight hole. Shuichi stretched himself with his fingers inside him, feeling more aroused because his lover was watching him.

He took the dildo, slicked it with lubricant and glanced over at Yuki. The blond sat in the chair, legs spread while he rubbed himself through his jeans. "Get on with it," Yuki smirked.

Shuichi smiled coyly and brought the dildo down to his stretched hole. He rubbed the tip of the toy against him before slowly pushing it in. "Oh," he moaned. "It's so big." He rotated the dildo, pushing it in further. Shuichi lay down on his back, thighs spread wide while fucking himself with the toy.

"Push it in deeper," Yuki said, unbuttoning his jeans. He took out his hardening cock and lazily started to stroke it.

Shuichi obeyed, pushing the dildo deeper inside. He groaned, clenching around it. Then he held the dildo in place while rolling his hips against it, slowly impaling himself further.

"You like that, don't you?" the blond said thickly.

"Fucking love it," Shuichi groaned, arching his back. He took two fingers into his mouth, sucking them slowly. He rubbed his erect nipples with his wet fingers, twisting the hard nubs. He let his hand travel further down to his throbbing erection.

After minutes of pleasuring himself, Shuichi came, contracting hard around the rubber toy inside his body. When he came down from his high, he took the dildo out and got off the bed. He approached his lover, who was still hard and throbbing with arousal.

"Mission failed," Yuki smirked, tugging on his hard cock.

"I'm sure I can do something about it," Shuichi said, licking his lips. He got down on his knees and sat in between Yuki's legs. He took the blonde's thick cock in his hand and tongued the head slowly, lapping up the drops of pre-come that had formed there. "Mmm."

"You like the taste of my come, huh?" Yuki smirked. "You always lap it up like a good little pussy."

Shuichi wrapped his lips around the big organ and sucked softly.

"Take it all in, puss."

A big hand found its way into Shuichi's hair, as Yuki started thrusting into Shuichi's mouth. "I should put a collar on you," he groaned. "Would you like that, puss? A black leather collar around your pretty neck?"

Shuichi moaned, licking the underside of Yuki's cock. "You like role-plays don't you?"

"If it results in you devouring my cock like a little slut, then yes," Yuki gasped. "I think cat ears and a tail would suit you."

"Meow," Shuichi moaned, reaching down to his own erection. He sucked harder, moving his hand up and down. "You going to give me what I want, Yuki? Going to give me my cream?"

"Keep sucking like that and I will, puss," Yuki moaned, moving his hips. "You want the cream, puss?"

"Ngghh," Shuichi moaned and took Yuki deep inside his mouth.

"Oh, that's good, puss. Take it all in." Just as Yuki was about to come, Shuichi pulled away. He sat there on his knees, looking innocent, while Yuki grew frustrated from being on the edge. "Tease," he growled. He glared at his lover when he noticed the come stains on the chair.

*

_Five minutes later_

"Oh, Yuki! Fuck me harder!" Shuichi moaned, grabbing the bed sheets tightly. His weeping erection was about to burst, and if Yuki didn't fuck him harder, he'd never find release. So it seemed more logical to Shuichi to let his boyfriend fuck him into the mattress. The singer knew how much Yuki liked it to watch himself penetrate his lover's body.

"Lift your ass up a little," Yuki groaned from behind him.

Shuichi complied, spreading his legs wider on the bed and thrust his bottom up. "Almost there, Yuki! I'm going to come! I _need_ to come! Please let me come, Yuki!"

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't think so," Yuki drawled as he slammed inside Shuichi's body. "You were teasing me with that blowjob. You shouldn't have done that, Shu."

"I'm sorry! Please! My cock's going to burst!"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Yuki growled.

"Ah! Please! I'm going to die! Let me come, Yuki!"

"Don't worry," Yuki panted. "If you die, I'll do your funeral."

"Please! I need to come!"

Yuki eased his grip on Shuichi's crotch a little, finally allowing the singer to come. Shuichi fell forward and looked over his shoulder with a pleased grin. "I came hard," he giggled.

"I noticed," Yuki smirked. "This'll be a pain to clean up." With one final thrust, Yuki emptied himself inside Shuichi, pushing deep inside him, drawing a soft moan from the body underneath him.

"I can feel your come inside me," Shuichi said, pushing back some blond locks from Yuki's face.

"That's great," Yuki drawled and pulled out of Shuichi. "Can we please get some rest? You have to get up early tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah," Shuichi nodded, lowering his body on the mattress. Then he grinned. "Were you jealous yesterday? When we were watching that movie?"

"Of course not," Yuki snorted. "Why would I be jealous? I don't care if you've got a crush on some drag queen who's at least twice your age. He looks like a freaking raccoon in that stupid pirate movie."

"He's not a drag queen," Shuichi protested. "Or a raccoon."

Yuki rolled his eyes and pulled Shuichi closer. "As long as you remember who you belong with."

"So you _were_ jealous," he grinned. "That's alright, Yuki. I belong with you and I doubt I'll forget it."

*

_Two hours later_

"Yuki …"

"What?" the blond groaned and rolled over in their bed to face the popular singer.

"I'm still horny."

"What?" Yuki supported his upper body on his elbow as he peered down at Shuichi. He pulled the covers back, took one glance at Shuichi's erection and dropped back on the mattress with a groan. "Masturbate yourself, I'm tired."

"The famous Uesugi Eiri too tired for sex? Maybe you're losing your touch," Shuichi said with a grin and reached out to the blond writer. "Yuki … please?"

"No! Do it by yourself, I want to sleep!" he grumbled and turned over on his stomach, facing away from his lover.

"Fine," Shuichi grumbled and kicked the covers off his body. He took his straining erection in his hand and started stroking. "Mmm," he moaned, squeezing the head gently. He spread his thighs wider, fully aware of the sounds he made and the fact that Yuki wasn't asleep. It wouldn't surprise him if the blond was watching him getting off. He used his other hand to massage his balls, letting his fingers travel further down to tease his loosened entrance.

"It's not going to work," Yuki grumbled tiredly.

"Doesn't matter," Shuichi gasped, pushing two fingers inside himself. "Ah, mmm, feels good. Your cock would be better, but this will do nicely." He moaned again, shoving his fingers in deeper. "My cock is so hard."

"Good for you," Yuki commented, rolling onto the side. "Just don't get any come on the bed sheets."

"I'm going to come hard," Shuichi moaned. "Going to shove my fingers inside me and squeeze my cock. Oh, fuck."

"It's amazing how much you've changed over the last two years," Yuki commented casually. "You were a total prude when we first started going out. You'd turn red whenever I mentioned something about your cock or your tight ass."

"Want you to shove your cock deep inside me," the singer groaned, bucking his hips up. "Want your big, thick cock, Yuki."

Yuki cleared his throat, watching Shuichi finger himself faster. "You're like an animal in heat. Two rounds of fucking and you're still hard."

"Oh, fuck, so good," Shuichi moaned, stroking his hard erection faster. "Oh, yeah."

"Want me to help?"

"Thought you didn't want to help," Shuichi groaned, looking up at Yuki.

"Yes, well, you got me in the mood," Yuki shrugged and leaned down to capture Shuichi's lips in a soft kiss.

Shuichi leaned up into the kiss while rolling his hips against his fingers.

"Take your fingers out," Yuki murmured. When Shuichi complied, Yuki shoved two fingers of his own into Shuichi's mouth to wet them. Shuichi sucked them sensually and grabbed Yuki's wrist to guide the wet fingers down to his entrance when they were wet enough.

Just as Yuki slid his fingers inside, he slipped his tongue inside Shuichi's mouth as well, kissing him lazily. The two fingers thrust in and out in a slow, passionate pace. Shuichi's back arched as he moved against Yuki's fingers. He curled one arm around Yuki's neck to keep him close as his mouth was invaded by Yuki's wet tongue.

"Make love to me, Yuki," Shuichi panted.

Eiri refrained from snorting and nodded instead. His lover had been incredibly horny all day, and it kind of turned him on seeing Shuichi eagerly fucking himself on a dildo earlier, so he'd indulge his boyfriend. He rolled on top of the smaller man, and kissed him softly. "Do you need lubrication?"

"No, I'm good. I think I'm wet enough."

The blond suppressed a shudder of desire as he guided Shuichi's legs around his waist. Shuichi lifted his hips slightly to make it easier for Yuki to enter him. Yuki shifted a little on top of the singer and slowly proceeded to sink into the man's tight heat. He felt Shuichi's legs tighten around him, releasing gasping moans as he rolled his hips to meet Yuki's slow thrusts.

"Yes," Shuichi hissed, throwing his head back. "Oh, you feel so good inside me, Eiri."

Yuki moaned, thrusting deeply inside the body underneath him. Shuichi wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, rolling his hips upward to meet his lover's slow thrusts. If Eiri had to be honest, he felt the familiar flutters in his stomach while moving inside his boyfriend, like he had done many times since they started going out. He didn't know what was different, maybe it was the intimate position, or the passionate thrusts, but he did know that he just fell a little more for the adorable singer. Not that he would ever admit that.

Shuichi made the most erotic sounds that night, sounds of pure pleasure and it thrilled Eiri more then when they'd fuck like animals. The feel of the singer's lithe body underneath him, moving with him, back arching and thighs clenching, muscles clenching around his throbbing erection … It felt more real and amazing than any other time they had been intimate.

"Yuki, I'm so close," Shuichi moaned.

Yuki gritted his teeth and sped his pace up a little, making sure to change the angle slightly. The yelp that came from Shuichi confirmed Yuki that he had found his prostate. Making sure to rub his sweet spot, Shuichi arched off the bed and came hard on his abdomen with a loud moan. The blond kept moving inside Shuichi until he too had found his release.

Eiri slid his spent cock out of Shuichi's body and lay down beside him, panting slightly.

"That was good," Shuichi murmured, chest heaving. "I think I'm too spent now."

"Good, do you mind if we go to sleep now?" Yuki asked, pulling the covers up.

"Not at all," Shuichi smiled and cuddled into Yuki's chest. The blonde's arms came around him and they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 of 7

Title: One week with Eiri and Shuichi

Chapter: 3/7

Genre: romance, humor, drama, smut

**Warnings: coarse language  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Wednesday: Shuichi is bitchy (and jealous)

* * *

Shuichi stomped into Yuki's apartment and angrily flopped down on the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest. Eiri sighed heavily as he followed his lover into the living room. "Look, it was nothing, alright?"

"You call that nothing?" Shuichi snapped. "That woman was all over you and you were laughing with her and touching her … Were you going to sleep with her?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I've got you, don't I?"

"As if that makes a difference to you," Shuichi said, glaring up at the blond. "You've screwed plenty of women when we first started going out, or didn't you think I'd find out about that? Or did you think that I didn't know where you were going when you left at night and returned the next day?"

"Don't be so uptight. I go out, I meet people, talk to them, have a drink with them and that's it."

"Am I supposed to believe that pathetic excuse?"

"Yes," Yuki said sharply. "Because it's the truth. I haven't had sex with anyone besides you since we started going out for a month or so. And sure, at the beginning it was different, but I'm not cheating on you, whatever you think."

"Well, I don't want you to flirt with all those women, because you're with me," Shuichi snarled. "And you don't even tell them! You don't tell them that you're already in a relationship. With a man! Are you ashamed of me or something? Ashamed that your lover is a man?"

Yuki sighed and looked down at Shuichi. "Of course not, you twit. Why are you so jealous? Nothing happens between me and whatever woman hangs off my arm. We have a drink, we talk, I give her my autograph and that's it."

"I don't care. You're not supposed to flirt with every woman that crosses your path. They don't even know you're already taken and I'm sick and tired of hiding that!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I came out, didn't I? It was broad-casted all over Japan when I announced you as my lover. Apparently those women choose to ignore that fact."

"But you don't remind them of it either, you just let it happen, Yuki."

"Oh, come on, don't be such a drama queen, Shuichi. Do you tell your fans that you're gay and get fucked into the mattress almost every night by a man? I don't think so. Those women just want to chat or they want my autograph, it's as simple as that. And I can look, can't I?"

"No you can't! That's exactly what I'm talking about," Shuichi said. "If you want to look at women so bad, then why don't we break up and you date one of your female fans!"

"You're being a little hysterical right now. And besides, you kissed Ryuichi remember? I didn't break up with you for that either, did I?"

Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut and looked away. "That was a mistake. I never meant to do that."

"But it still happened, and did you hear me complain about it?" Yuki raised an eyebrow and sat down next to his scowling lover.

"Why weren't you more concerned about it?" Shuichi asked suspiciously.

"Because I realized how you must've felt when I went and screwed a woman," Yuki said gently. "I felt something that made me realize that I didn't like seeing you with Ryuichi like that."

"I still feel guilty though," Shuichi murmured.

"Everyone screws up, it's part of life," Eiri shrugged.

"Since when do you answer normally?" Shuichi narrowed his eyes. "You're only like this when you're extremely drunk, which you're rarely. What do you want?"

"I want you to stop your jealous antics," he said and pulled Shuichi closer. "I'm with you, remember? Now shall we stop talking and fuck?" Shuichi huffed and moved away from the blond. "I'm kidding," Yuki said. "Just kidding."

"No you're not. You want to fuck me," Shuichi pointed out.

"That's not the point," Yuki said, rolling his eyes. "I want you to stop being jealous. Are you going to throw a fit every time a woman approaches me asks me for an autograph?"

"I will throw a fit when said woman is flirting with my boyfriend and said boyfriend flirts back!"

Yuki frowned. "Who said I was flirting?"

"Oh, please, it was obvious," Shuichi scoffed. "You were laughing with her, putting your arm around her and she was touching your chest―"

"Clothed."

"That doesn't matter. The point is that you were flirting with her and I don't like it."

"And how long did it take for you to tell me something about this?"

Shuichi shrugged nonchalantly. "A-a while."

"And what's a while, Shuichi?"

"Maybe a few weeks, or so."

"Right. Listen, you've got nothing to worry about, OK?"

"Whatever," Shuichi mumbled.

"Fine, stay angry then, I don't care," Yuki said and left the living room. He walked into his study and sat down behind his laptop. He sighed heavily as he thought back of what had happened that got Shuichi to throw a hissy fit. It was a little bit his fault, he supposed.

_A couple hours earlier_

"_Yuki Eiri," the woman grinned. "Never thought I'd meet you here."_

_Yuki smiled coyly and gestured for the woman to sit down. "Yes, well, this is a nice place to have a drink and meet people, isn't it?"_

"_Oh, are you meeting with somebody?" the woman asked._

"_Not for another hour and a half. You can keep me company until then," Eiri smirked. "You look lovely by the way."_

"_Thank you," the brunet giggled. "You look as handsome as ever, Mr. Yuki."_

"_Thank you, Ms―?"_

"_Takahashi. Takahashi Atsuko," the woman said._

"_Nice to meet you," Yuki replied, pressing a soft kiss on the woman's hand. "Would you like to have a drink with me?"_

"_Please."_

_Yuki ordered a drink for his companion and another drink for himself. "So."_

"_This is nice," Atsuko said. "You know, I'm a big fan of yours. I've read all your novels at least ten times."_

"_Impressive," Yuki said. "My lover has read none," he quipped unexpectedly. "Doesn't like to read much. He's too busy touring with his band and meeting with his fans."_

"_Doesn't that make you feel awfully lonely?" she simpered. "Maybe I could change that."_

"_Maybe," Yuki smirked. "But he would kill me if he saw me here with you."_

"_Then let's not get caught," Atsuko smiled._

"_The night is still young, Ms. Takahashi. Let's enjoy our drinks first, shall we?"_

_After half an hour of drinking with Ms. Takahashi, Yuki pulled her next to him on one of the love-seats at the restaurant. "So, Ms. Takahashi―may I call you Atsuko?"_

"_Yes, of course. Eiri," she said._

"_Atsuko, what is it that you do? Tell me something about yourself. After all, I always like to know something about my fans."_

"_Oh, Eiri," she giggled. "You're so charming. Um, I teach at a high school. I teach English."_

"_Really? Maybe you could teach me a thing or two?" he winked. "Maybe you could teach my lover. His English is awful."_

"_Well, English pronunciation is quite difficult for us Japanese," Atsuko said and reached for Yuki's hand. "But I'm sure I could teach you something."_

"_I'm sure you could," Yuki smiled. "Have you ever been to the States before? Did you study English there?"_

"_Yes," Atsuko nodded. "I studied in New York. After I finished my study there, I returned to Tokyo and bought an apartment. Ever since I got my teaching degree, I've taught at Tokyo High School."_

"_Are you fluent in English?"_

"_Yes," Atsuko said. "Are you willing to learn?"_

"_Are you willing to teach?" Yuki countered._

"_Of course," she said, placing her hand on the blonde's thigh._

_Yuki took her hand in his and looked into her dark eyes. "You are quite beautiful."_

_Atsuko blushed, briefly looking down at her lap. "Thank you. I must admit that you're even more gorgeous in real life."_

"_Shall we have a conversation in English, Atsuko?"_

"_**Yes, we shall. Did you study English at school?**__"_

"_**Yes, I did,**__" Yuki nodded. "__**When I was a teenager, I went to New York to study there.**__"_

"_**Fascinating,**__" Atsuko said. "__**You know, your English is amazing. Not every Japanese person can speak English well enough to make themselves sound coherent.**__"_

_Yuki laughed. "__**Well, I've had some practice.**__"_

"_Yes, I can hear that," Atsuko said. "Have you ever thought about writing a novel in English?"_

"_Maybe I will, now that you mentioned it. I'll dedicate it to you," Yuki smirked, kissing the woman's hand._

"_You're such a flirt," Atsuko replied, caressing Yuki's chest through his shirt. "What would your lover say?"_

"_His lover would say that you need to keep your hands to yourself," a voice growled._

_Yuki looked up to see one very pissed off looking singer standing in front of him. "What do you want?"_

"_What do I want? I want you to stop touching her," Shuichi said._

"_Don't be such a drama queen." Eiri rolled his eyes, releasing Atsuko's hand._

"_I'm not being a fucking drama queen," Shuichi snapped. "I find you here, flirting with some woman. Did you forget about me, Yuki? Did you forget the date we had? I suppose you thought you could score a woman while I was waiting in the lobby, huh? And what about me? Or do you pretend I'm not there when you shove your dick up my ass!"_

_Yuki gaped at his lover in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about you going after women again! I've noticed you going away in the evening, Yuki. Is this where you go? Is this where you pick up your ladies for the night? Aren't I good enough because I'm a man, Yuki? Don't I satisfy your needs anymore?"_

"_Christ, stop it already. You're drawing attention."_

"I'm_ drawing attention? What about you? The famous Yuki Eiri, novelist and ladies' man," he spat. "Coming in here and drawing attention. If you hadn't noticed, lots of people are gawking at you."_

"_No, they're gawking at you because you're making such a scene. Let's go home and talk then," Yuki said coldly, standing up from the couch._

"_Fine!" Shuichi snapped and stomped out of the restaurant._

Perhaps it was entirely his fault. Yuki reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Yuki?"

The blond glanced sideways, seeing Shuichi standing in the door opening. "What?" He exhaled the smoke and took another drag.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"No, you had every right," Yuki shrugged. "I shouldn't have made it seem like you weren't enough for me."

"Am I then? Do you find release when you're with me?"

"Of course I do," Yuki smirked. "I come every time, don't I?"

"Stop joking," Shuichi sighed and rolled his eyes, shuffling further into Yuki's study.

"I'm not joking. I stopped screwing around, like I told you before when we, you know, got serious."

"I'm sorry I made such a scene at that restaurant," Shuichi mumbled.

"That's OK, you humiliated yourself pretty bad, so you're forgiven."

Shuichi slapped Yuki across the shoulder and sat down on his lap. "Jerk."

"Off," Yuki said, kissing Shuichi's cheek. "Don't be so insecure."

"I'm not," Shuichi protested.

"Yes, you are. It's quite adorable."

"What is with you today? First you apologize to me, tell me you understand and everything and then you call me adorable? Are you drunk, Yuki?" Shuichi frowned, cupping Yuki's cheeks to make the blond look up.

"I'm not drunk. Just telling the truth. Now shut up and let me show you that you are enough for me." He sucked softly on the singer's neck, nibbling lightly on the skin.

"You're always using sex to get me to shut up," Shuichi groaned, shutting his eyes in pleasure.

"It works, doesn't it?"

"Hmm, yeah."


	4. Chapter 4 of 7

Title: One week with Eiri and Shuichi

Chapter: 4/7

Genre: romance, humor, drama, smut

**Warnings: coarse language**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Thursday: Yuki is possessive

* * *

"What do you think about this, Yuki?"

"No, it's too flashy. Take it off," Yuki said dismissively.

The singer frowned. "It's not flashy … Just colorful," Shuichi said, turning in a circle, showing off the hot pink leopard print shirt he was wearing.

"It's flashy and makes you look even more effeminate. Besides, it shows too much skin. You're not going to wear that."

"Oh, come on. It only shows my bellybutton, but so what?"

"It only shows your bellybutton?" Yuki said incredulously. "And―What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing at Shuichi's abdomen.

"What?"

"That thing through your bellybutton. Since when did you have it pierced?"

"Since last week," Shuichi shrugged.

"Why haven't I noticed it?"

"Because you were busy writing your latest novel and we haven't had sex with lights on in a while, so you couldn't see it. Do you like it?" He looked down at the glistening stud in his navel. "It's cute, huh?"

"Cute? You look like a cheap slut in that shirt, especially with that piece of metal through your bellybutton. Take it off."

Shuichi looked sourly at his lover. "Fine," he snarled and stomped back into the fitting room. One minute later, he came back out, wearing a short tank top.

"Why can't you pick shirts that cover more skin?" Yuki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because this is part of my image, Yuki. Besides, I wear a long coat, don't I? It covers my arms," he added helpfully.

"But it still shows your abdomen."

"You don't like it when people look at my stomach?" Shuichi grinned. "You don't like it when boys and girls go wild when I flaunt my body on stage?"

"You're not going to flaunt anything," Yuki snapped. "Choose something that covers your entire stomach."

"Jesus, Eiri, you never complained about this before," Shuichi grumbled. "Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden," Yuki snapped. "I just don't see a reason why you should show your body to your obsessive fans."

"Oh, I see," Shuichi said. "You're afraid someone's going to steal me away."

"Don't be ridiculous," Yuki sniffed. "Now change into your own shirt. I want to get out of this place. It's too trashy."

*

"Where are we going now?" Shuichi asked as he reached for his lover's hand.

"I thought you were anti-PDA?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes, well, I can make exceptions, can't I? Besides, you are more against PDA than I am," he shrugged. "So, where to?"

"To a place that has normal clothes for one," Yuki answered, lacing his fingers with Shuichi's. "I know this store that has normal clothes that cover your entire stomach," he looked pointedly at his lover. "But the clothes they have are still modern and stylish."

"I don't want anything modern and stylish, that's not part of my style."

"I don't care, you're not going dressed as some trashy queen," Yuki said. "Have some dignity."

"I have plenty of dignity, but what I don't understand is that you never commented on it before. And now all of a sudden you do. What's up with that?"

"Nothing's up, I just don't want you to stroll around half naked for everyone to see," Yuki said.

"Could it be that you're feeling possessive of me, Yuki?" Shuichi smirked. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Eiri scoffed. "Why would I feel possessive? I just see no reason for you to dress like a whore."

"I'm not dressing like a whore. What does it matter if I show a bit of skin anyways?" Shuichi frowned.

"You do dress like a whore, with your tight leather pants and black collar around your neck."

"I thought you liked it when I wear collars?"

"Not when you're facing hundreds of insane fans, Shu," Yuki sighed. "Look, just do me a favor and cover your stomach, OK?"

"Whatever," Shuichi grumbled and followed his lover into the hundredth store that day.

*

"No, definitely not," Yuki said.

"Oh, come on," Shuichi whined. "This covers more skin."

"Barely," Yuki grumbled.

"Yuki, I want this shirt, whether you like it or not."

Yuki raised his eyebrows at the neon pink top. It barely covered Shuichi's belly button. "No."

"I'll pay for it myself. You can't forbid me to buy my own clothes, Yuki. You're not my goddamn father!"

"No, I'm your goddamn partner, which means I have a right to say that you look cheap and prevent you from making mistakes like buying that hideous, whorish shirt. Do you want to make it more obvious that you're gay, sissy boy?"

"You know, that is the first time that you referred yourself as my partner," Shuichi said with a smile.

"Don't get used to it," Yuki commented, raking a hand through his blond hair. He sighed heavily, looking at his lover. "Why are you being so difficult? There are tons of nice shirts that don't scream 'whore' when you wear it. Why do you insist on wearing something so revealing?"

"Because it's sexy," Shuichi said, eying himself in the mirror. "When I'm on stage and everyone's eyes are on us, I feel sexy in a way. To hear those girls and boys scream my name … I get a kick out of it."

"Fine," Yuki sighed. "I just … don't like it when everybody stares at you and fucks you with their eyes."

"Now you know what I feel like whenever your _female_ fans are standing too close to you, touching you, caressing you, and undressing you with their eyes," Shuichi said, putting his hands on Yuki's chest. "But I don't make a big deal out of it, because I know you don't pursue them. I trust you. And I wish you'd trust me."

"I do," Yuki said. "Just―Ugh, what do you want me to say? I'm your lover, I should be the only one who sees you wearing slutty clothes and collars and tight leather pants."

Shuichi laughed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "Why don't you help me out of this shirt? It's a bit … tight."

"Well, I suppose," Yuki murmured, maneuvering Shuichi back into the fitting room and closed the curtain shut. "So you feel jealous and possessive of me when I'm being cornered by fans?"

Shuichi flashed a smile and held his arms up when Yuki lifted the shirt. "Thing is, I know you don't pursue men, so I don't have to worry about them. But you're still happily flirting with women, like we discussed yesterday."

"Oh, Christ, not that again," Yuki rolled his eyes. "We're in a monogamous relationship aren't we? We're not fucking married and I don't pursue those women either. And besides, I don't wear slutty clothes like you do."

"True," Shuichi nodded. "You look far too handsome in your gray suit, it attracts women like moths to a flame. But enough about your fans, I want you to fuck me hard."

"Don't I always?"

"Only when I ask," Shuichi grinned, unbuttoning his jeans.

"I never thought you'd want to have sex in a public place. You surprise me every day."

"Yes, well … I left some of my childishness in the past, including my prudishness," Shuichi shrugged, tugging off his boxers.

"Some, yeah," Yuki agreed. "Why don't you get on your knees and start sucking?" He took out his flaccid penis and watched Shuichi get down on his knees. "On second thought, put the pink shirt on."

"Oh, and I thought you had something against it," Shuichi said, putting the neon pink shirt back on. He wrapped his hand around the soft flesh and started stroking. "Let's see how long it takes for you to be fully erect."

"Last time it took you five minutes," Yuki said, burying his hand in Shuichi's hair. Never mind that Yuki had been fighting Shuichi, so it had taken the singer longer to arouse him than usual, but he didn't tell him that. "Try to get me hard in two minutes."

"Two minutes?"

"Put those new techniques you tried to good use, puss."

"I love it when you treat me like an animal." Shuichi licked his lips and went down on his lover.

"Oh, yeah," Yuki moaned. "You like it when I call you 'puss' and tell you to lap up my cream?"

"That was so corny, but yeah," Shuichi giggled, licking across the slit of Yuki's dick.

"Yes, well, I know you get off when I talk to you like that, puss."

*

Yuki opened the door to his apartment and closed the door. It had taken Shuichi about a minute to get him hard and dripping. Yuki blamed it on the fact that he found public sex thrilling. He wouldn't ever admit to his lover that he looked way too slutty on his knees, wearing only a hot pink shirt and he got off on it.

Shuichi had gone to NG studios to discuss the upcoming tour through Japan with his band members and manager, leaving Yuki to go home alone. It never bothered him before, but now Yuki felt (again) like Shuichi's career as a musician was more important than his relationship with him.

Then he reminded himself that he shared the first place with Shuichi's music career, so it didn't matter too much. Yuki lit a cigarette and lay down on the sofa, staring at the white ceiling for what felt like hours. He never thought he'd be in a relationship, least of all with a man on his twenty-fifth. Why was Shuichi different? He'd never been interested in men before. Hell, he had never had sex with a man before Shuichi. So why did that guy became his lover?

Yuki supposed it was because Shuichi's intentions were sincere. Shuichi was about the only one who didn't spent time with him because of his looks or money. It was confusing to say the least. But he supposed that they had been through a lot together, and Shuichi stuck by him, never abandoning him.

_Except for that one time when he was abducted by K's wife and taken to New York,_ Yuki thought. _And when he didn't want to come back to Japan with me._

But he did eventually. Secretly, that relieved Yuki to know that Shuichi still wanted him. That he hadn't screwed up entirely yet.

"Yuki? I'm home!"

"In here," Yuki said.

"Hey, I thought you'd be writing," Shuichi said, shrugging off his coat.

"Nah, not today. Perhaps tomorrow," Yuki said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"OK." Shuichi approached the blond and lay down on top of him, laying his head down on the blonde's chest. "K and Mr. Sakano explained today about the tour we're doing through Japan. I'll be a month away from you."

"Hmm, I know. You told me a few days ago." _Don't go, Shuichi. _"You'll survive a month without me," Yuki said, draping an arm around Shuichi's back. _Don't leave me alone._

"I suppose I will. I wish you could come with me though."

"I have lots of writing to do. My novel is almost finished, I've got a deadline next week and then I'll be moving around to sign autographs for my latest novel. I'll be busy, just like you. It's nothing we can't handle, is it?"

"I'll still miss you though," Shuichi said softly.

"I'll miss you too," he said reluctantly. But the smile on Shuichi's face was worth saying something like that. "Just don't miss me too much, yeah? Have some fun while you're away. And don't wear shirts that are too short, because I'll be watching you on TV."

"OK." Shuichi leaned in and kissed Yuki softly. "How about a farewell fuck?"

"You're not leaving until the end of this week." Yuki rolled his eyes. "We'll have a farewell fuck-fest this weekend, OK? I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to forget me."

"I'll never be able to forget you regardless."

"Such a sap," Yuki teased, wrapping his arms around his lover's body.

"I love you."

"I suppose you really do, huh?"

"Yeah," Shuichi nodded. "How come you never say it back? I mean, don't get me wrong, I know you wouldn't stay with me if you didn't like me, but … Is it that you can't say it?"

"Expressing my feelings makes me feel uncomfortable," Yuki shrugged. "But like you said, I wouldn't be with you if I didn't like you. All I can say is that I feel the same."

"Oh, Yuki," Shuichi said, tears springing to his eyes.

"I shouldn't have said that," Yuki groaned. "You know how I feel when you cry."

"You love me?" Shuichi sniffed, wiping away the tears that had coursed down his cheeks. "I really don't want to leave without you, but … Yuki loves me!"

Eiri rolled his eyes while his lover ran across their apartment, screaming from happiness. "I should not have said that." He watched Shuichi bounce around, glowing from happiness. "But I suppose it was worth it to see him happy."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: One week with Eiri and Shuichi

Chapter: 5/7

Genre: romance, humor, drama, smut

**Warnings: coarse language, sexual content! (Eiri/Shuichi)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've finally finished the other three chapters and I'm kind of pleased with the way it turned out.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Friday: Two year anniversary

* * *

"Yuki, what are you going to order?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the Chinese tomato soup," Yuki shrugged as he read the menu card. "This restaurant has basically anything."

"Why did you choose this restaurant to take me to? They have five freaking courses! I won't be able to eat for another week," the singer moaned pitifully.

"Yes, well, you don't have to eat that much if you don't want to. You can sit out on the bread and soup if you want." Yuki glanced up at his lover, watching the man's eyes grow wide at the many different dishes on the menu card.

"Yeah," Shuichi shrugged. "But then what's the point of going to such a fancy restaurant? I mean, I've never heard of this place before." He glanced around at the chic restaurant, admiring the beautiful architecture before turning back to face the blond.

"You probably wouldn't have," Yuki snorted, sipping from his red wine. "You'd probably be satisfied eating at some snack bar."

"Sure, doesn't cost half as much as this place … Christ look at the price of these dishes! This is too damn expensive!"

"That is why I'm paying for it. And thank God we went shopping the other day, because they wouldn't have let you in wearing a T-shirt and jeans."

"This place has a dress code?" Shuichi asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Of course, why do you think I look like this?" Yuki asked, pointing at his button up shirt and black dress pants.

"You always look like that," Shuichi said, giving him a look.

"In bed I don't," Yuki grinned.

"That's true," Shuichi nodded and took a sip of his coke. "So, why did you take me to this place? Not that I don't appreciate it."

"I just thought we'd spend some time together, since you're going away and all."

"Now who's turning into a sap?" Shuichi teased.

"Not me. What, I can't go out on a date with my lover?"

"We never go on dates."

"Well, I thought I'd make an exception," Yuki shrugged. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. It just amazes me that we do things that couples do nowadays, you know? I mean, we've been together for about two years now and you've changed so much, regardless of what you say."

"Yeah, I'm older," Yuki said, rolling his eyes. "I'm twenty-five for God's sake."

"And you still look as handsome as ever. In fact, I think you look even more handsome now. You're like a vampire; eternally beautiful and you don't seem to age."

"Well, you did age, thank God, and your attitude has definitely improved," Yuki snorted, taking a sip of his whine. "At first I just couldn't stand you. I really wondered how old you were when we first met. It was hard to believe that you were eighteen."

"Almost nineteen," Shuichi corrected. "I know I was annoying, OK? I got over that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Shuichi smirked. "I've gotten older, and due to certain circumstances I've grown up a bit. I thought you'd be happier with me this way."

"Oh, I definitely am," Yuki drawled.

Shuichi just rolled his eyes at his lover and took a sip of his drink. "You're so funny," he said mockingly.

They lapsed into silence until Eiri snorted and took a sip of his drink. "Today's our anniversary, you know?" he said quietly, carefully avoiding Shuichi's gaze.

"Huh?" Shuichi said dumbly.

"Anniversary. Today. You know, we've been together for two entire years? Rings a bell?"

"Oh, yeah, I hadn't eh …" He scratched the back of his head in partial embarrassment. Truth was that he had been so busy he had kind of forgotten about it, which surprised him all the more that Yuki hadn't forgotten it, and actually decided to celebrate it.

"Well, I did. That's why we're here, in case you couldn't put the pieces together yet," Yuki drawled.

"I didn't think you'd want to celebrate our anniversary, that's all," Shuichi said.

"We did it last year, remember?"

"I know, but you looked reluctant to celebrate it, so …" he shrugged. "And I didn't want to force you this year."

"Well, surprise," Yuki snorted. "So, are you sitting out on the bread and soup? Or are you going to order something?"

"I guess I could order soup," Shuichi said. "How's the chicken soup here? Is it good?"

"I don't know, I've never tried chicken soup at this place. But it's a five star restaurant, so it can't be bad."

*

"Hmm, this is good!" Shuichi said, stuffing another piece of chicken into his mouth.

"I told you, it's a five star restaurant. I would only take you to the best, Shu." Yuki's lips turned upward in mild disgust at his lover's table manners. Why he had never noticed that before, he didn't know, but it was something he'd have to teach Shuichi. Perhaps with some chocolate play …

"Yes, I noticed," Shuichi nodded. "I appreciate it. Though I still don't understand why you let me have that pink shirt anyway. I thought you wanted me to cover my stomach?"

"Oh, I don't intend for you to wear it during your tour," Yuki smirked. "I intend for you to wear it during sex. Seeing you on your knees, wearing that pink shirt and sucking me off was one of hottest things I've ever seen."

The singer made a noise of understanding. "So that's why you got hard so quickly," Shuichi grinned. "You, Mr. Uesugi are one kinky man."

"A leather collar would've made it perfect," Yuki purred.

"Oh, I know," Shuichi agreed. "I thought you wouldn't want to tell me about your fantasies and feelings and stuff. Why is tonight different?"

"I don't know. Maybe I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you."

"Have you been drinking? Are you not feeling well? Should I call a doctor?" He felt Yuki's forehead.

"Knock it off." Yuki batted Shuichi's hand away in annoyance. "I'm fine. Perhaps I've finally accepted our relationship and see it for what it is. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Of course, but I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to do," Shuichi frowned. "Yuki, I don't want you to do anything for me. Unless I ask for it," he added cheekily.

"Yes, but isn't it only 'natural' that I've changed from a cold hearted bastard into a less cold hearted bastard?" Yuki asked. "Besides, who gives a shit? I haven't heard you complaining before."

"Maybe it slipped my mind a little. You know I'm not the most observant person in the world, Yuki. In fact, you remind me of that at least once a week," Shuichi said.

Yuki glanced at him before taking a bite of his steak. "Did you have fun with Hiro and Fujisaki today? You told me you were going to rehearse for the tour and make some adjustments. Did everything work out?"

"Yeah, it did," Shuichi nodded. "K threatened Fujisaki with his sniper, because Fujisaki wanted to take a break. But Mr. K said that we had to continue because we were on a roll. Obviously Fujisaki didn't agree with that."

Yuki chuckled. "Mr. K's an alright man. He knows how to push people."

"If you mean push, as in threaten them with his Magnum or sniper, then yes. Compared to Mr. K, Mr. Sakano was a bit …"

"A bit of a wimp, you could say," Yuki said.

"Yeah, but he's nice though."

"When he didn't pass out every five minutes." Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Ah, there's the Yuki I know and love," Shuichi grinned.

"It's the truth, right? I know him through Tohma, met him a couple times … He irritated the hell out of me to say the least."

"Who doesn't annoy the shit out of you?"

"You don't. Mostly."

Shuichi smiled widely at Yuki's insult. "Thank you, dear. I'm glad I don't annoy you as much as I used to."

Yuki smiled briefly. "You had the mind of a twelve year old, you couldn't help it. Now, what are we going to order for dessert?"

*

"Dinner was lovely," Shuichi said as they left the restaurant.

Yuki snorted in amusement. "Of course it was. It's well known amongst people who have money." He felt Shuichi's hand slip into his and laced his fingers with the singer. They walked side by side down an empty road, surrounded by trees and lights that lit the road up.

"Well, I have money and I've never heard of it," Shuichi frowned.

"You never bothered."

"I suppose that's true," Shuichi shrugged and pushed his body against Yuki's. "Say, Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember that fuck-fest you were talking about? To say goodbye? How about we get started tonight?"

"Are you horny again?" Yuki asked.

"No, but I just really want you inside me and I want to be your dirty little slut tonight."

Yuki chuckled. "Will you wear the shirt?"

"You bet on it," Shuichi nodded. "And I'll put on that collar you like so much. I even have cat ears."

"You do?" Yuki felt himself grow hard as he listened to his lover.

Shuichi nodded and started walking faster. Within minutes they had gotten to Yuki's apartment and quickly threw off their coats. Shuichi was grinning evilly and sprinted over to the bedroom and closed the door behind him; a sign to say that Yuki was not to enter the bedroom to devour his lover.

Yuki unbuttoned his shirt and lay down on the sofa with his muscled chest exposed. The thought of Shuichi looking catty excited him more than he would ever admit to his lover.

It didn't take long for Shuichi to get dressed into the neon pink shirt and the black collar. He had another surprise for Yuki though. The blond didn't know Shuichi had purchased black leather shorts at one of the stores they went to (until they figured out it was an all leather store, also selling kinky items Yuki was pretty interested in (he wondered if Shuichi would allow himself to be tied up)). He couldn't believe that he'd gotten away with the shorts. He put the cat ears on and grinned at himself in the mirror; he was certain Eiri could not resist him dressed as a slutty cat.

When he was dressed up, he walked into the living room, swaying his hips more than normal. He watched Yuki lie on the sofa and approached the blond with a feral grin. "Mr. Yuki."

"Puss," Yuki purred. "Get down on your knees."

Shuichi grinned and kneeled beside the sofa. Yuki reached out and fingered the furry cat ears and slid his hand down to the singer's neck, where he touched the collar. "A collar really suits you."

"You'd like it even more if you could put a leash on it, don't you?"

"The ultimate fantasy," Yuki agreed with lust filled eyes. "So what do you want, puss?"

"I want to suck your big cock," Shuichi replied, licking his soft lips.

"It's all yours," Yuki said and laid back and put his hands behind his head.

Shuichi grinned and started undoing Yuki's dress pants. "Oh? Getting hard already? I thought you could restrain yourself better," he chided gently and reached out for the hardening erection. He held the soft flesh in his hands, gently trailing his finger nails along the soft skin. He watched the erection growing harder and bigger in his hands. He rolled the blonde's balls gently. "You've got such a big cock, Yuki," he murmured, pulling the foreskin down.

"It fills you up pretty good, doesn't it?" Yuki moaned, bucking his hips up slightly.

"Yeah, it does," Shuichi said, still watching the now dripping erection. "Don't come too soon," he warned before taking as much of the organ he could fit into his mouth and started sucking hard.

"Oh, fuck," Yuki moaned. "You've gotten better at deep-throating."

"Nnggh," Shuichi moaned. He pulled back a bit to suck on his favorite part of Yuki's cock; the head. He lapped at the slit, trying to suck the pre-come out of it. He climbed on top of Yuki's legs to get a better angle and tongued the head.

"That's it, puss," Yuki moaned and slid his hand into Shuichi's hair. "Keep sucking. Oh, yeah, that's it. Spread your legs a bit more, puss." When Shuichi complied, Yuki reached behind Shuichi and slid his fingers across Shuichi's leather covered hole. Shuichi released a whimper, spreading his legs wider to give Yuki better access. "I've always liked your legs."

"Hmm? My legs?" Shuichi asked, pulling back a little. "Aren't they a bit …girly?"

"Oh, yeah," Yuki grinned, stroking Shuichi's thighs. "That's why those leather shorts look so good on you."

"Because my legs look girly?" Shuichi said incredulously.

"They're nice, don't feel offended," Yuki said, rolling his eyes. "They're almost hairless and practically perfect. And don't you dare wearing these shorts during your tour. I want to be the only one to see you wearing them."

"Yes, dear," Shuichi chuckled. "You do realize that we're having a serious conversation while I'm holding your hard dick?"

"Speaking off, why don't you continue sucking?" Yuki suggested with a coy smile. "On second thought, take those shorts off."

Shuichi released his hold on Yuki's erection and climbed off him. He grinned down at the blond as he unbuttoned the shorts and let them slide down slowly. His fully erect cock sprung free from its confinements and the shorts pooled down at his ankles.

"Come back here," Yuki said.

Shuichi obeyed, crawling back on top of the blond and straddled his thighs. He spread his legs wide, already knowing what Yuki wanted and took the novelist's cock back into his mouth. He felt Yuki's hands grab his buttocks, and thrust his ass into Yuki's hands. The novelist then held two fingers into Shuichi's face. "Suck it."

The singer looked up and took the fingers deep into his mouth while he kept eye contact with his lover. "Hmm," he moaned.

"That's it, Shu," Yuki said, sliding his fingers in and out of the singer's mouth. "Make them nice and wet."

"Put them inside me, Yuki," Shuichi groaned, spreading his legs as wide as he could. He moaned when Yuki's slender fingers slid inside him and began stretching him open. "Ahh, I want you inside me, Eiri. No more teasing." He felt so aroused already it was almost embarrassing. His cock was bulging and dripping pre-come now and he felt his body ache for Yuki to fill him up.

"You're the one who's teasing me with the clothes you wear, puss," Yuki grinned and pulled his fingers out. "Move forward."

Shuichi scooted forward until Yuki's cock was lined up with his entrance. He began pushing down, easing his lover's cock inside him until Yuki could move in and out of him on his own. The singer moved eagerly on top of Yuki's erection, placing his hands on the writer's chest. Yuki gazed up at him, groaning in pleasure. "That's it, Shu. Ah!"

"Ngghh," Shuichi moaned. "Fuck!"

"That's what we're doing," Yuki growled and furiously thrust up, causing Shuichi to yelp.

"Not so hard! Yuki!" Shuichi gasped audibly.

"You love it when I ram into you like this," Yuki countered and proceeded to slam into Shuichi's lithe body, causing the singer's cock to bounce with the movements. He gripped Shuichi's sides and slammed into his lover.

"Haa! Yuki! Not so hard!" Shuichi shrieked, placing his hands on Yuki's shoulders for balance. "You're going to rip me, Yuki!"

"No I'm not," Yuki grunted, hands curling around Shuichi's hips and brought his body down onto his hard cock. "You love it like this, Shu."

"Oh! Fuck, harder!" Shuichi moaned in desperation, moving onto Yuki's throbbing erection with more force. "Ah, Yuki! Yuki! Please!"

"What?" Yuki groaned.

"Please, more! I need more!"

Yuki lifted Shuichi's body up, which caused his still hard erection to slip out of his lover's tight, wet hole. "Turn around." Shuichi lay down onto the arm rest of the sofa, legs spread wide. He was panting, his body had begun to heat up and perspiration was evident on his body. He grunted when he felt Yuki's thick erection slide back inside him, filling him back up.

"Ah, yes," he hissed. He closed his eyes, focusing entirely on the sensation of Yuki ramming inside of him. The blond was right; he loved it like that. He loved it when Yuki pounded into him roughly, and eagerly met the blonde's thrusts.

The feelings were so intense that he completely forgot about Bad Luck's tour through Japan and being away for a month. All he focused on was the here and now, being with Yuki, having him inside him made him forget everything temporarily. He climaxed with a grunt, thick ropes of come shot onto the expensive sofa, but he didn't care because he was in heaven for a few very pleasurable moments, even if Yuki was still groaning and thrusting into him.

Shuichi let out a satisfied moan when Yuki came, feeling him slide out seconds later. "Hmm," he hummed dreamily. "That was good."

"I have to agree," he heard Yuki say from behind him. "You look thoroughly fucked."

"Yes, thanks to you," Shuichi said with a grin.

"Let's go to bed. We've been at it for quite a while, Shu."

"Hmm, I want to lie here for a while longer," Shuichi protested.

"Shu," Yuki sighed. "I need to clean up your come, otherwise my sofa will be come-stained forever. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday and you need to be at the studio early, remember?"

"Yeah," Shuichi sighed and looked at the spot where he came. "Yuki, you better get a towel and some soap; the come is already drying."

"Shit," Yuki cursed and sprinted into the kitchen.

"He's not going to like this," Shuichi mumbled and slid off the arm rest. He watched his lover run over to the sofa with a towel and starting to clean the dirty spot on the sofa.

"Goddamnit," the blond grumbled.

"I'll be off to bed, OK? Will you be there soon?"

"Yeah, yeah. First let me … clean this fucking spot!"

Shuichi backed out of the living room and into the bedroom. He slid under the covers and heard his lover curse louder. Shuichi always did say that they shouldn't have sex on the sofa, because he knew one day it would go wrong and now he'd messed up his lover's favorite piece of furniture.

_It's not like I could help it,_ Shuichi thought. _It was his fault._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: One week with Eiri and Shuichi

Chapter: 6/7

Genre: romance, humor, drama, smut

Warnings: coarse language, sexual content! (Eiri/Shuichi), role-play (rape scenario)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Saturday: Yuki's fantasy

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late," Shuichi mumbled as he barged into the studio.

"Where were you?" Fujisaki asked angrily. "You're half an hour late. You know that we have limited time and we should―"

"Lighten up already," K grumbled. "He's here now isn't he? Besides, I doubt that he would want to share with us as to why he was late," he added with a knowing look to Shuichi.

Shuichi lowered his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and shifted uncomfortably on his spot. It wasn't really his fault …

"_Shu," he whispered. "Wake up."_

"_Ngghh, not yet," Shuichi moaned and rolled over onto his left side. Or, he tried to at least. His brows furrowed when he couldn't move his arms. Or legs. Or any other part of his body besides his head for that matter. "What's going on?"_

"_Open your eyes, Shu."_

_Shuichi complied and found himself staring into lust filled eyes. "Yuki? What are you doing? Why am I tied up?"_

_Yuki grinned and lowered his body onto Shuichi's. He played with strands of Shuichi's hair, caressing the young singer's cheek briefly. "At what time do you have to be at the studio today?"_

"_Ten o'clock," Shuichi answered with a frown and glanced at the alarm clock that stood on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Ten minutes past eight. "Yuki? You're acting a little strange. Are you OK?"_

"_I'm perfectly OK," Yuki grinned. He licked across Shuichi's lower lip and sucked softly on it. "You're such a deep sleeper. I could do anything to you in your sleep and you'd never notice."_

"_You're kind of scaring me now."_

"_Am I?" Yuki grinned widely at his lover. "You know, I've had certain … fantasies. Things I want to do to you. Things you might even like."_

"_Somehow I doubt that," Shuichi said, eying the handcuffs that tied him to the bed._

"_You don't even know what my fantasies are," Yuki frowned. "Either way, having you tied up to the bed is one of them, leaving me the ability to do things to you and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Doesn't that thrill you?"_

"_It scares me, to be honest," Shuichi confessed, noticing the feral look in his lover's eyes._

"_And that thrills me, love," Yuki smirked. "I've always fantasized about you tied helplessly to the bed, screaming for help and no one can hear you."_

_Shuichi's eyes went wide as he watched Yuki peel his shirt off his body, using scissors to remove the shirt entirely. His pajama bottoms got ripped off seconds later and Shuichi was beginning to fear for Yuki's sanity. "Yuki, stop it. You're not funny."_

"_I never meant to be funny, dear," he sneered and pulled the singer's boxers off, also cutting them to pieces. "You remember when I told you I like your legs? I actually only like you because you're so feminine," he smirked. "With you looking like a girl, I could easily pretend I was fucking a woman."_

"_You don't mean that," Shuichi gaped in disbelief._

"_I don't?" Yuki scoffed. "Darling, why do you think I rarely fuck you face to face? And we're not all that exclusive you know," he smirked. "That gal you saw me with at that restaurant when we were supposed to have a date? I fucked her when you were at that stupid studio. She was a pretty good lay. Better than you, if I have to be completely honest."_

"_You don't mean any of that."_

"_Does it look like I'm lying, Shuichi? I only stick with you because you're so easy. Look at you; your body responds so well to my touch." To demonstrate it, Yuki let his fingers trail down Shuichi's torso and rubbed his left nipple. Goosebumps appeared all over Shuichi's skin and he shivered involuntarily. "Your cock is already filling out," Yuki pointed out. "It's pathetic, really."_

"_Shut up," Shuichi growled, pulling against the bindings. "You're just messing with me."_

"_You don't know me at all then. I don't even like you, Shuichi. I only stayed with you so I can get some sexual relief. That's all you're good enough for, you know. Your singing is __… __ decent, your lyrics are as crappy as always, and your personality leaves much to be desired. You spread your legs so easily," he went on, ignoring the hurt look in Shuichi's eyes. "You should listen to yourself sometimes; 'Oh, Yuki! Harder! More! Fuck me harder! I want your cock, Yuki! Put it in me, Yuki!' You're a slut, a cheap whore."_

"_Shut up, I'm not listening to you," Shuichi said and looked away from the blond. He felt the novelist pull away and squeezed his eyes shut. He looked back to see Yuki undress himself and climb back on top of him. With Yuki lying naked on top of his body, Shuichi felt his body respond eagerly to Yuki's touch. "Why did you stay with me for this long then? Why not break up with me when you grew bored with me?"_

"_Who said that we were in a relationship?" Yuki questioned and lay in between Shuichi's legs, their bodies touching completely. "You just assumed we were, Shuichi. I planned to break you entirely and then throw you away like a used toy, but you kept running after me like a leech. That is what you are; a leech. You live off my money, my food, you live in my apartment. You threw yourself into my life, in front of my very expensive Mercedes, no less―"_

"_You offered me―"_

"_I didn't offer you anything," Yuki snarled. "One day you had packed your stuff and rang the doorbell at my place, saying that you didn't want to go back to your parent's house. And so I got saddled up with you."_

"_But … Why didn't you get rid of me then? Why wait all this time?"_

"_So I could use you a little while longer," Yuki smiled. "I used you. And you looked ridiculous in that cat suit yesterday. I literally fought the urge to roll my eyes. And you have a horrible fashion taste."_

_Shuichi's eyes filled with tears. "I …"_

"_You believed me when I told you that I reciprocated your feelings of love," he mocked. "Do you know why I can't say those three words to you? Because I don't have them for you. I don't love you, Shuichi. I almost feel pity for you because you thought I felt the same."_

"_You're lying," Shuichi whispered, feeling sick to his stomach. "You told me you felt the same."_

"_I was lying then, yes," Yuki grinned. "It's amazing how many lies I told you and you believed all of them. You're too trusting, Shu."_

_Shuichi looked up at the man he thought he knew and just let the tears roll down his cheeks._

"_You're such a girl, Shuichi," Yuki laughed. "Tell me, did you like being raped by Aizawa's henchman? Did you enjoy someone dominating you like that?"_

_The young man's eyes grew wide with fear. "Yuki …"_

"_That's not my name, Shuichi. My name is Uesugi Eiri, not Yuki. Yuki Eiri is my pen name, but you don't seem to understand the difference. How would you like me dominating you like that? You always wanted to be fucked roughly, face to face and all that. How about it?"_

"_No, Yuki …" Shuichi shook his head, body going rigid in fear. "Don't do this."_

"_I can do whatever the hell I want and there's nothing you can do about it, seeing as you're tied up. And I told you that Yuki is not my name, Shuichi," Yuki snarled. He reached back and untied Shuichi's ankles, forcing them around his waist when he lied back down. "Did you like being violated?"_

"_No! No, Yu―Eiri! I didn't! Why are you being like this? I don't understand."_

"_There are a lot of things your feeble mind can't grasp, Shuichi," Yuki said and reached for the top drawer of the right nightstand. "What do you think; vanilla lubricant, or strawberry lubricant? Can't choose? Hmm," Yuki hummed, eying the two bottles. "I choose vanilla." He put the other bottle back into the drawer and squirted some lubricant onto his index and middle finger. "You like to be fingered don't you?"_

"_Not like this," Shuichi murmured, trying to kick Yuki away with his feet, but the blond was too heavy to move for Shuichi. He clenched his sphincter when he felt Yuki's fingers against his entrance. "Not like this, Eiri. Please."_

_Yuki rolled his eyes and forced his fingers inside. "Resist all you want, you'll never be able to overpower me. You're too weak." He moved his fingers steadily in and out of Shuichi, while Shuichi tried hard to force the fingers out._

"_Yuki, stop it! Now!"_

"_Just shut up and enjoy the ride, will you? I've wasted enough time doing things you wanted, now it's my turn." Suddenly he took the fingers out and replaced them with his cock._

_Feeling the blunt head of Yuki's (surprisingly) erect penis against his entrance, Shuichi began to feel like he was suffocating. Suddenly he couldn't breathe and he was feeling light in his head. "Stop. Yuki, stop, please." He pulled violently against his bindings, trying with all his might to throw the blond off, but Yuki was right. He was too weak.  
_

_Yuki answered by shoving his entire length into Shuichi's quivering body. He began pounding into Shuichi's body with brute force, causing the entire bed to shake from the blonde's movements. Shuichi was crying out for Yuki to stop, begging him to stop, but Yuki ignored the pleas and cries of his lover. He looked into Shuichi's tear filled eyes and pounded the living daylights out of him._

_Trying to fight the blond was pointless, Shuichi knew. He hadn't ever realized how strong Yuki was when he wanted to be, but all he could see was his face, he saw how much it pleasured him and it made Shuichi sick. He looked away from him, staring off into space until he finally heard Yuki grunt and felt the heavy body on top of his._

"_Robot Panda," Shuichi said quietly._

_Yuki chuckled and lowered Shuichi's legs onto the bed. "It's a little late for the safe-word now, isn't it? Did I hurt you?" He freed Shuichi's hands from the metal handcuffs and threw them onto the floor. He rubbed Shuichi's wrists, noticing the red marks. He felt Shuichi squirm underneath him and Yuki slipped out of his lover's body, allowing Shuichi to move away._

"_Not physically no," Shuichi said and turned away from the blond._

"_Shuichi. You agreed to the terms, remember? I told you about this and you were OK with it," Yuki frowned, placing a hand on Shuichi's shoulder._

"_You were quite convincing."_

_Yuki sighed and lay down behind Shuichi and pulled the younger man closer. "I told you that I would be cold and cruel to you, I explained everything and you still agreed to it. You didn't say the safe-word either. If you wanted to stop, you should have said the safe-word."_

"_I know," Shuichi swallowed thickly, blinking his tears away. "You know, I never figured out why you never tell me you love me. Or like me. Or whatever you feel for me. Maybe you really don't love me, or like me, which is why you can't tell me you love me. All those things you said could explain a lot about the way you treat me."_

"_I didn't mean the things I said, Shuichi," Yuki sighed, kissing the man in his neck._

"_Then why can you tell me you don't love me and that you're using me and everything, but you can't tell me that you do love me, or whatever."_

"_Because I find it easier to tell people I don't like them than tell them that I do like them. I've never been good with expressing my feelings, you know that."_

"_I know, Yu―Eiri. I know."_

_Yuki let go of Shuichi and put some space between them. "You have an hour until you have to be at the studio," he said quietly._

"_I know," Shuichi replied and got out of bed. He walked with a bit of a limp towards the wardrobe and slowly got dressed, as if every move he made hurt._

_Yuki sighed heavily and watched his lover leave the bedroom. "Fuck," he groaned and rolled over on his stomach. He had gone too far this time. He reached for his cell phone and dialed the familiar number of his psychologist._

Shuichi was shaken out of his thoughts when K waved his Magnum in front of his face.

"**Hello? Anybody there?** You need to start practicing, Shuichi. Fujisaki is ready to implode I think." The blond American glanced wearily at the keyboardist.

The singer glanced over at the other young man and noticed that he was very tense. "Fujisaki? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped. "Let's just do this, OK? There is no need for us to be sitting around when we've got a tour coming up! Shuichi! Come on!"

"Alright, alright," Shuichi said and shot up from his chair.

"Is everything alright, Shuichi?" Hiro asked with concern. "You look a little … I don't know … Like you just heard that you've got a terminal illness."

"I'm OK, Hiro," Shuichi said weakly and walked over to the microphone.

"_I don't even like you, Shuichi. I only stayed with you so I could get some sexual relief. That's all you're good enough for, you know."_

"_I planned to break you entirely and then throw you away like a used toy, but you kept running after me like a leech. That is what you are; a leech."_

"_I used you."_

"_I don't love you, Shuichi."_

"_Tell me, did you like being raped by Aizawa's henchman? Did you enjoy someone dominating you like that?"_

"_How would you like me dominating you like that?"_

"Shuichi?"

"Huh? I'm fine, let's continue." The other men looked concerned, but complied.

Fujisaki started the music of _the Rage Beat _again, and this time, Shuichi didn't think about the things Yuki said anymore.

*

"Care to tell me what happened, Mr. Uesugi?"

Yuki stared at the white ceiling and then at his psychologist. "I told you, we role-played. It was a bit … intense."

"Please elaborate, Mr. Uesugi," the woman said gently.

"Fine. I told him I wanted to share a fantasy of mine with him. I told him about it and he seemed mildly shocked but also intrigued and agreed to play it out. We had a safe-word, which was Robot Panda and in the end he freaked out. I said some things that weren't very nice," he said dryly.

"Such as?"

Yuki snorted. "That I used him. That I don't love him. That he's like a leech living off my things, my money … I told him that we weren't exclusive and that I slept with other women. I told him that he was so feminine that I didn't have trouble pretending that he was a woman I had sex with."

"Did you tell him beforehand that you would say such things?"

"Yes," Yuki said and looked at her. "I told him I would say cruel and cold things, degrading things, things to put him down. He still agreed to the terms."

"Weren't you afraid that Shuichi would forget to say the safe-word when you supposedly violated him? Because if I get this right, you were playing out a rape scenario, correct?"

"Yes," Yuki bit out.

"Have you fantasized about raping him before?"

"It may have entered my mind a few times."

"Have you fantasized about raping other people? Acquaintances you slept with? Women?"

"No, I can't say that I have," Yuki said.

"What excites you the most? The fact that Shuichi was tied up and helpless, or that he pleaded for you to stop and you didn't? That he, as it were, was unwilling in a sexual act with you."

"I suppose."

"Mr. Uesugi, did Shuichi become sexually aroused? Did he climax while you had sex with him?"

"No, he didn't. It was the first time he didn't get hard," he snorted. "It's kind of amazing really, since he's always hard and dripping whenever I touch him." He smirked widely at the uncomfortable looking woman.

The woman didn't seem to blush from the vulgar words, but shifted a bit uncomfortably on her chair. "Except when you 'raped' him."

"If he wanted to stop, he should have said the safe-word. I told him that I won't stop when he tells me to. I told him that everything stops when he says the safe-word. And he didn't. So I continued."

"And what happened afterwards?"

"He was crying and took the things I said a little too serious," Yuki replied. "He said that what I said to him would explain a lot about the way I treat him."

"And how do you treat him?"

"Better than when we first started going out," he scoffed. "I feel like I've gotten pretty soft."

"How long have you and Shuichi been together?"

"Two years. Our anniversary was yesterday, and I took him out to an expensive restaurant. Then we had wild sex on my favorite sofa in the living room. He was dressed as a cat."

"Did that excite you?"

"Yes, because he looked like a slut."

"Where is Shuichi now, Mr. Uesugi?"

"At N-G studios, rehearsing for his upcoming tour through Japan," Yuki answered, staring at the woman with unconcerned eyes.

"Have you ever wondered if Shuichi is happy with you?"

"If he wasn't happy with me, he wouldn't stay with me, now would he?" Yuki snapped. "If he's unhappy, he'll leave me, and he hasn't."

"Yet," the woman said with raised eyebrows, almost challenging.

"What is that supposed to mean, woman?"

"How do you feel about the possibility of Shuichi leaving you?"

"He's left me before and I lived, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. You told me that you saw him kissing Sakuma Ryuichi―"

"Can we please not talk about that asshole?" Yuki snarled. "I felt a little more than betrayed, OK? And I felt like my heart was going to be squeezed to bits when he told me he didn't want to come back to Japan with me. I told him I understood and walked away."

"You have to fight for the people you love," she said.

"Who said I love him?"

"Don't you? What exactly do you feel for him? How do you feel when he enters a room, when he lies next to you in bed, when you have breakfast with him …"

"How am I supposed to know? Like … Fuck, how is this relevant to my current problem, _doctor_?" Yuki asked angrily.

"I'm helping you to sort out your feelings and why you feel the need to dominate Shuichi so much as to fantasize about raping him. He has been raped, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," the blond sighed. "I asked him if he liked it when he got raped."

The woman seemed to try to keep her emotions under control and exhaled slowly. "That is an incredible degrading thing to say. He is a rape victim, Mr. Uesugi," she said, sounding angry.

"I know. Do you think I forgot that?" Yuki asked incredulously. "I was there when he woke up screaming from his nightmares for weeks."

"Was he afraid when you had sexual intercourse with him during the role-play?"

"Yes. He told me to stop and tried to kick me off. He still didn't say the safe-word."

"Perhaps he was _too_ afraid. Did you ever think about what it might do to Shuichi, playing out a rape scenario while he is a rape victim?"

"He was familiar with the idea, woman," Yuki growled and sat up from the couch he had previously been lying on. "He knew what it entailed and he still went through with it. If he couldn't do it, he should have told me."

"Did he allow you to touch him afterwards?"

"Yes, he did. He didn't flinch away, or anything. I told him a few days ago that I felt the same when he told me he loved me. He pretty much knows how I feel, woman."

"Then how come he seems to believe the things you said when playing out that rape scenario?"

"I don't know, perhaps I'm a good actor," Yuki answered irritably and lay back down.

"Do you feel like Shuichi is living off your things? That he's using your money, eating your food, living in your house?"

"Apartment, and no, I do not feel that way. Not exactly at least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sometimes I feel like he contributes little to our apartment," Yuki shrugged.

"Have you considered letting him pay rent? Letting him buy his own food?"

"He can't cook," he snorted. "And no, I haven't thought about that. But now that he's earning more money with his band … I don't know."

"I think you won't let him pay for anything, because you want to take care of him," the psychologist smiled. "Have there been moments when you felt like you had to protect Shuichi from the world, from his fans?"

"Yes," Yuki answered nonchalantly. "A little while ago, he wanted to go shopping, said he wanted new clothes to wear during his tour. He picked tops that were too tight, too short, too revealing etcetera."

"Did you feel excited seeing Shuichi wear little clothing?"

"Yes, but that feeling was squashed immediately because he wanted to wear it during his tour. I didn't agree with that and told him to pick out shirts that covered more of his body. He refused to listen to me."

"Do you feel the need to show Shuichi whom he belongs with?"

"Yes."

The woman nodded and jotted it down in her notebook. "OK, first off, I think it's a very good thing that you called me. Second off, I suggest that you speak with Shuichi about what we talked about, alright? Try to explain things to him."

"Fine," Yuki murmured and rubbed his eyes. "So why do I want to dominate him so much?"

"I think what happened to you as a teenager plays a part in it too. Those men Yuki Kitazawa had hired wanted to violate you, to have sex with you and in order to protect yourself from getting hurt like that again, you've built a wall around yourself that's slowly been broken down, mainly by Shuichi. I think you're afraid that Shuichi will leave you alone and that you need to have him on a leash so to speak. I believe you weren't a dominating person when you were younger, were you?"

"I was pretty much like Shuichi as a teenager," Yuki mumbled. "Though I can't imagine myself bottoming for anyone."

"Not even for Shuichi?"

Yuki gave the woman a look. "Shuichi likes to take it up the ass way too much to reverse roles, and besides, I don't want to. It's not my thing."

The woman nodded. "Well, that's fine. Whatever works best between you two." That earned her a snort from Yuki. "Talk to him, alright? Take the gentle approach. Don't be afraid to speak your feelings and your thoughts. He won't laugh at you."

"I'm not afraid he's going to laugh."

"Oh, really?"

"Alright fine, maybe I am," he said sourly.

"He didn't laugh at you when he witnessed you crying, remember? He was concerned, because crying is unlike you. He will listen to what you have to say, you'll see."

"Somehow I doubt he'll be so understanding." He looked down at his lap and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: One week with Eiri and Shuichi

Chapter: 7/7

Genre: romance, humor, drama, smut

Warnings: coarse language

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sunday: Goodbye my lover

* * *

After his visit to his psychologist, Yuki went home and dropped onto the sofa and lit a cigarette. The clock in the living room read three-thirty in the afternoon, and Shuichi wouldn't be home until six. Frowning, he approached the cabinet under the TV and pulled out the Pirates of the Caribbean. He put the CD in the DVD player and lay back down on the couch. He eyed Johnny Depp subtly, looking thoughtful. "I suppose he is hot. If you like the raccoon/drag type. He has a nice ass though," he added thoughtfully. After watching the movie for thirty minutes, Yuki turned the TV off and went into the kitchen.

He cooked Shuichi's favorite meal for dinner. Deciding to go all out, Yuki set up the table with a very chic and expensive tablecloth (he knew Shuichi loved that one, but he just never bothered to use it before). It was white with a few flower prints on it and had a silky feel to it. He dug out two leaf iron candle holders including two white candles and lit them.

After the table was set, he checked the strawberry pie (complete with chocolate dipped berries) and began with the Italian pasta he knew Shuichi liked so much. When the strawberry pie was finished, he put it in the refrigerator and saved it for dessert.

The entire conversation with the psychologist did clear up some things in his mind. He supposed he'd have to talk to the singer before he went off with his band and Yuki didn't want to leave things like the way they were between them. He dimmed the light in the dining room so that it gave a romantic feel to the room. Yuki cursed himself in his mind for being so sappy, but it was for Shuichi.

When everything was done, Yuki waited in the living room for Shuichi to come home, unwilling to be caught checking Johnny Depp out, so he kept the TV turned off. After ten minutes, he heard the front door unlock. Shuichi seemed surprised to see him sitting in the living room, but Yuki just looked at him. "We need to talk." The novelist walked wordlessly into the dining room.

"Alright," Shuichi nodded and shrugged off his coat. He was mildly surprised to find the dining table set so romantically, but didn't comment on it and sat down. "Yuki, first I'd like to say that I kind of overreacted this morning," he said quietly.

"Well … I should have never gone through with the entire thing, seeing as you are a victim of a real rape. That was inconsiderate of me."

"And I know that you didn't mean the things you said. I know you better than that," Shuichi continued. "I've had time to think about it today, and I got it all sorted out."

"That's good," Yuki said and helped himself to some pasta. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about? My psychologist wants me to tell you about my feelings and explain them. You know I'm crap at it, but I'll try anyway."

"When did you see your psychologist?"

"This morning after you left. Anyway, she said that I needed to tell you the things she and I talked about this morning." He fell silent for a few minutes, before he continued. "You know, I've _… _ fantasized about raping you before. And I don't mean what we did this morning," Yuki started hesitantly. "I mean brutal rape. It's sick, I know, but … I've only fantasized about it with you, no one else, which is kind of strange, I suppose. I know you didn't enjoy what we did this morning, but … I'm embarrassed to say that it turned me on.

"My psychologist also says that I'm afraid that you'll leave me or whatever, so I want to have you on a leash, as she said it. I suppose I can't deny that. Also, she said that I want to take care of you, which is why I do everything for you."

"Yuki, I've told you, I can pay rent," Shuichi argued. "The band is making more money―"

"I don't want you to pay rent," Yuki interrupted. "May I please continue? It's hard enough as it is without you interrupting all the time."

"Sorry," he said and stuffed a bite of pasta into his mouth.

Yuki took a deep breath and took a sip of his drink. "She thinks that what happened to me plays a part in it too. She thinks that I want to protect myself from being hurt again like Yuki Kitazawa hurt me, and that I've built walls around myself and you're the one who's breaking them down. I think she's right. I think I want to protect myself from people taking advantage of me, whether it's for my money, or fame, looks, sex or whatever. And it was hard to accept that you weren't one of those people who used me for their own person gain. That is why I tried to push you away, because I knew I'd end up hurting either myself, or you.

"It was difficult for me to accept that Yuki Kitazawa betrayed me and wanted to take advantage of me, my body, and my innocence. He was nothing more than a pervert, in the sense that he wanted to have sex with a teenager who looked up to him. Who trusted him." He shook himself out of his memories and cleared his throat. "After I met you, I wanted to prevent anything like that happening again, even if I was six years older. I found it difficult to accept that you wanted me for me and not for the things I had."

Shuichi looked down at his lap and nodded in understanding. "Is that why you want to dominate me like that?"

"I think so, yes."

"I think it's brave of you to tell me all this. I know that speaking your feelings isn't easy for you, but I understand. I understand, Yuki. I may not be the smartest or most observant person, but I do understand what you just told me. And it makes sense. Even though I didn't enjoy what we did this morning, I understand why you needed to do it. I think we should allow ourselves to do that every once in a while. You know, play out a fantasy and just let go. And just so you know, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Eiri."

"You don't have to call me Eiri," Yuki said quietly, looking down at his plate.

"I know, but like you told me, it's your name. So I'll call you Eiri," Shuichi smiled. "And you having me on a leash sounds kind of kinky," he added coyly.

Yuki chuckled and looked at his lover. "I'm glad you're not running away screaming and telling me what a sick, sadistic pervert I am."

Shuichi shook his head. "I don't think you're a sick, sadistic pervert. It's understandable that you want to protect yourself after what happened to you."

"Since when did you grow up?"

Shuichi laughed and stuck his tongue out to the blond. "I can act grown up every once in a while, you know. And I know this is a serious matter, so my childish side is put on pause, so to speak."

"Well," Yuki said and then shrugged. "The pasta is getting cold and I made your favorite pie."

"Strawberry with chocolate dipped berries?" Shuichi asked eagerly.

"Yes."

Shuichi flashed a big smile and started shoveling the pasta into his mouth.

"You have horrible table manners, and I have no idea why I never noticed before."

"You were probably too busy checking out my ass, fantasizing about the things you could do to me."

"Yeah, you're right," Yuki nodded and finished his Italian pasta more elegantly than Shuichi did. "How about I teach you some table manners?"

"It may come in handy when we're going to that fancy restaurant again for our three year anniversary," Shuichi agreed, noting the feral gleam in the blonde's eyes.

*

"Don't spill any chocolate sauce on my sofa," Yuki warned as he eyed Shuichi dip a berry in chocolate sauce.

"By the way, could you clean that come-stain?"

"No, I couldn't get rid of it," Yuki glared.

"Did I really look ridiculous in that cat suit?" Shuichi asked, licking the sauce off the fruit with his tongue.

"No, you didn't, it's what probably made me come so fast," Yuki replied, watching his lover lick the chocolate away. "Are you doing that on purpose?"

"Maybe I am," Shuichi said coyly and sucked the fruit into his mouth.

"So what are your fantasies, Shu?"

Shuichi thought for a few seconds as he chewed on the fruit and swallowed it. "Hmm … I haven't really thought about it to be honest. You mean sexual fantasies, right?"

"Of course." Yuki rolled his eyes and popped a strawberry in his mouth. He draped his left arm around Shuichi's lower back and glanced at the singer, who lay on top of him. "Have you ever thought about topping me?"

Shuichi sat up a little so he could get a better look at the blond novelist. "Topping you? Er … No, actually I haven't. I thought our positions during sex were pretty much established," he frowned.

"Oh, they are," Yuki snorted. "My psychologist wanted to know that. I told her that you like to take it up the ass way too much to reverse roles."

Shuichi laughed and fed Yuki a strawberry from a bowl he had put on the table in the living room. "You know me so well. I can already imagine what you said; 'I can't see myself bottoming, and I wouldn't want to. Bottoming is for my sissy boyfriend.'"

"Almost," Yuki chuckled. "You got the first part right, I didn't voice the second one out loud."

"You're so funny," Shuichi grinned and kissed Yuki's cheek.

"I know," Yuki drawled. He buried his left hand in Shuichi's hair and kissed the young man softly on the lips. "Are you excited about the tour?"

"Very," Shuichi nodded and leaned into Yuki's touch. "It'll be the longest I've ever been away from you. Do you think you'll be fine without me?"

Yuki snorted and gently rubbed Shuichi's back. "I will be fine. When are you going to pack?"

"I already have."

"I'll be doing a luggage check then." Yuki raised his eyebrows at his lover when he frowned at him.

"Oh, Yuki come on," Shuichi whined. "I swear I won't wear shirts that are too short, promise."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Yuki replied and pushed the younger man off him. "Where are your bags?"

"In the bedroom," he answered glumly. "You're mean."

"No shit." The blond walked into the bedroom and switched on the light and grabbed the first bag he saw. Upon opening it, the first thing Yuki saw was the neon pink shirt. He picked it up and waved it in front of Shuichi's face, who was sulking. "You promised you wouldn't wear this one."

"It was too hard to resist."

"My cock will be too with you in this."

"I'm sure I could resist that," Shuichi scoffed and glared at the wall.

"No, you couldn't," Yuki smirked. "I know you have very little self-restraint concerning your body and what feels good, Shuichi. One true thing I said this morning is that your body always eagerly responds to my touch. You could not resist."

"How can you be so sure?" Shuichi asked stubbornly.

"Because I know you, Shuichi," the novelist smiled and approached the singer.

"Fine, I won't wear it," Shuichi said grumpily and pulled the shirt out of the blonde's hand. He went over to the bed, folded the shirt neatly and put it back into the closet.

"You know, I'm contemplating about letting you do my laundry," Yuki said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Then you'll finally do something around the apartment."

"You'd like me to wear that shirt and the leather shorts, so you could check out my ass every time I need to bend over to take out the laundry?"

"Oh, yeah," Yuki grinned.

"Forget it," Shuichi said. "If you won't let me wear the clothes I want to, I'll buy posters of Johnny Depp and re-decorate the bedroom."

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Liar," Shuichi spat and stomped out of the bedroom.

Yuki shook his head in amusement and checked the rest of the contents in the first bag and then checked the other three.

*

Shuichi was mad. He had snapped three times already at the smirking blond and was now standing on the airport with three thoroughly checked duffle bags.

"Where will you guys go to first?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shuichi snarled and folded his arms over his chest.

Yuki rolled his eyes and adjusted the black sunglasses. "Don't act like such a spoiled child, Shuichi. It's for your own good."

"Oh, would you like me to wear a burka when revealing myself to the public and my fans?"

"That would be a bit extreme." Yuki rolled his eyes and pulled Shuichi into a hug. "Don't be so childish and have fun. Your other two band members and your manager are coming this way."

"Oh, well, you better release me then. Wouldn't want famous Uesugi Eiri show any emotion to those around him," Shuichi said bitterly.

"You're immature," Yuki said and kissed him hard on the lips. Shuichi stared at him with wide eyes when the blond pulled back. "Don't look so surprised. Now go and have fun. Don't forget to call me when you arrive."

Shuichi nodded and hugged Yuki one last time before he joined Hiro, Fujisaki and K, who were all waiting for him some meters away to give them a bit of privacy. Yuki lit a cigarette and watched his boyfriend leave for Kyōto City.

"See you in a month, Shuichi," Yuki said quietly and headed back outside where he took a taxi back to his apartment.

_FIN_


End file.
